


It Took A Little Bit Over A Year

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words that hard to say at first, but once you said it, you just can't stop. And it took Aomine a little bit over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Took A Little Bit Over A Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не прошло и года](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742680) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> I've been planning to write this premise for months. But I just couldn't write it down the way I like it. Until one day I heard Vixx's song [Girls, Why?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_STM59FtNQ).

"Exactly. Midorima should've passed it to Takao instead."

"Yeah. But either way, Kise's perfect copy is whole lot better than last year."

"Agreed. So, it's either Seirin or Touou who'll face Kaijo in the final, eh?"

Aomine snorted teasingly. "You mean _Touou will_  face Kaijou in the final."

Kagami grunted, clearly disagreed, but Aomine could hear Kagami slightly chuckled from his phone's speaker. Aomine laughed softly. "Now go to sleep. You better be ready to get your ass kicked by my team tomorrow."

Aomine couldn't see it, but he could practically feel Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'll sleep now. Thanks for accompanying me, Aho."

"Don't mind."

Kagami didn't respond. Aomine could hear his steady breathing. He knew Kagami was waiting, but Aomine couldn't say it. Even though it was already on the tip of his tongue.

Kagami sighed softly. "Good night, Aomine. Love ya."

Aomine mumbled his good night greeting too, and Kagami hung up. It left the blue haired boy laying awake on his bed, staring silently at his ceiling.

* * *

 

"The movie is awesome," Aomine commented once they walked out from the cinema.

"See?" Kagami agreed, munching his leftover popcorn. "I told you, you don't have to see all the six prequels to understand the seventh."

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine still felt so reluctant to agree.

"So, you coming to my place?"

Aomine shook his head regretly. "Mom is nagging because I'm not around a lot. I think I'll sleep at home tonight. But I'll still see you tomorrow noon to play ball."

Kagami laughed. "Your mom is right. You should come home once in a while." The redhead threw his empty pack of popcorn. "See you tomorrow then?" he added when they reached the crossroad. Aomine needed to take the right turn to his station and Kagami was the other way.

Aomine nodded. "See ya tomorrow."

Kagami stayed in his place for a while. His red orbs staring at Aomine. The blue-haired knew what it meant. Aomine opened his mouth, but he stopped midway.

"See ya tomorrow," he said instead.

Aomine could see a flicker of sadness in Kagami's eyes, made his heart hurt. But still, Kagami smiled widely and pat Aomine's shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Aho. Love ya."

Kagami's hand linger on Aomine's shoulder for a little bit, but then Kagami turned around and left him there in the crossroad.

When Kagami finally lost from his sight, Aomine cursed under his breath and walked away too, heading home.

* * *

 

It was already a little bit over a year. And it was also the longest relationship Aomine ever had in his life so far. Aomine knew he should stop being an asshole with too much pride, before he regretted it.

Why did he think Kagami would know even if he didn't say it? Why did he keep thinking it was annoying?

_The annoying one is my pride,_  he admitted.

Before he could lost his guts, Aomine gotten up from his bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

He heard his mom shouting from the kitchen.

"Out!" Aomine replied hurriedly, rushing through the front door.

_Why did he keep thinking?_

* * *

 

Kagami was just done talking to his father on the phone he heard Aomine's voice scraming his name outside his apartement.

He frowned and checked the clock on the wall. Just a little bit past midnight. Didn't Aomine say he would stay at home tonight?

"Kagami open the fucking door it's freaking cold outside!"

Kagami got up from his sofa and hurriedly open the door. "You could've just knock, Aho," he protested. And before he could let Aomine in, the blue-haired boy already said something which made him froze on the spot.

"I love you."

Kagami blinked. Staring stupidly at his boyfriend.

"I love you, Kagami. There, I finally said it. Sorry for making you wait."

"I...," Kagami was at lost for words, but his body knew better. Before he realized, he already pulled Aomine closer by his collar and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

_Finally._

* * *

 

**Omake**

"I love you."

When Kagami was just woke up.

"I love you."

Few minutes later when Kagami done showering.

"I love you."

Less than few hours when Kagami was cooking in the kitchen.

"I love you."

When they were eating.

"I love you."

Abruptly when Kagami was dunking on their one on one session.

"I love you."

"I heard you, Aho," finally Kagami exploded. "You've been saying that like million times today," Kagami threw his drink to Aomine. "It took you a year to finally said it, but I get it the first time. So please, reduce the frequency."

Aomine done drinking. He shot a smile at Kagami. "I love you."

Kagami groaned. "I love you too but why you say it over and over again?"

Aomine shrugged. "I don't know, it's just weird. It was so hard to say before, but once I said it, I can't stop."

Kagami blinked. Speechless.

Aomine put the water bottle down inside Kagami's bag. "Guess that's just how much I love you, huh?"

Kagami's face never heatened up so fast before. _How can this guy say such things casually?!_


End file.
